The present invention relates to a food processing appliance.
In the sense of the invention, such an appliance processes food items which are admitted therein, especially be grating, cutting or else peeling. It is applicable to all types of food items, whether fruit and vegetables, fish or else meat.
This processing appliance is likely to be used in hotel or catering businesses. By way of non-limiting examples, it may involve a cheese grater, a fruit grater, a cutter, a slicer or else a potato peeler.
In the case of a juicer, the latter comprises a fixed base, to which is attached, in a removable manner, a rotating basket. The latter has a bottom, forming a grater, and side walls extending from this bottom, which form a sieve.
In addition, a lid is provided, in which a chute is made, allowing fruit and vegetables to be introduced. In service, the latter are kept in contact with the grater rotating at high speed, by the action of a pusher handled by the user.
Under these conditions, the fruit or vegetables are shredded under the action of this grater. The sieve then retains the pulp formed in this way, while allowing the juice to flow.
This pulp is then removed, under the effect of the centrifugal force, towards the upper part of the basket, then recovered in a pulp reservoir. Moreover, the liquid juice having passed through the walls of the sieve is collected in a juice container.
The invention proposes producing an appliance, of the type described above, which allows a high rate of food items to be processed, while keeping a limited overall size.
The invention also aims to provide such an appliance which makes it possible for the food items which are admitted therein to be shredded satisfactorily, so as to obtain maximum yield.
Finally, the invention aims to provide such an appliance which is very simple to use and which does not require any particular attention, especially with regard to the relative positioning of its various constituent components.
To this end, the subject of the invention is a food processing appliance, especially a juicer for fruit and vegetables, comprising a base, a rotating shredding tool, especially a grater, mounted on this base, a chute for introducing food items towards the rotating tool, and a pusher which can be received in the internal volume of the chute, characterized in that the chute emerges substantially at the centre of the rotating tool, and in that means are provided making it possible to prevent the rotation of the food items, when they are in contact with the tool, these means being placed at some distance from the travel of the pusher.